


Simple Things

by The_Long_Nights



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: But he's doing it for a good reason so it's okay, Fluff, Gifts, I ship Capheus and bubble wrap, I'm shitty at summaries, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sense8 Friends, Wolfgang stealing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Long_Nights/pseuds/The_Long_Nights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Gorksi and the Mystery Box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

At first it started off with simple things. Nothing especially flashy, if one can call a Rolex watch a bland type of gift. It arrives on his doorstep in a medium sized box wrapped in brown paper, devoid of a return address. Will rarely orders items from offline, or anywhere really, instead he prefers to see things for himself, to make informed investments on something he knows is what it claims to be. And then sometimes (meaning most of the time) he calls Diego in for a second opinion. 

He doesn't open it. Or at least tries not to. After arriving home from work Will takes a shower, and sits in front of the t.v. with a beer in his hand. Mindlessly flipping through channels fails to ease the nervousness he feels. It could be dangerous. It could be anthrax, or some other creative method to kill him. Will has been a good cop and put away a lot of criminals in his line of work and that's not always necessarily appreciated. Or it could be worse. It could be from Whispers. The very thought makes him sick, and with all honesty he would prefer anthrax instead of anything Whispers could possibly send him. 

The package sits on his kitchen counter for a full 30 minutes before curiosity overpowers his sense of caution. But this curiosity is not his own, he'd much rather throw it away, but Capheus is insistent that he open it despite any concerns Will might have. Opening the box carefully, he sets the bubble wrap aside, and Capheus takes it joyfully hypnotized by the popping noises. Will on the other hand is turning a black leather box with Rolex printed on the tip in fine silver letters. 

Capheus comes and stands behind him still popping the clear bubble wrap "What is Rolex?" he asks mildly interested "Is it somebody's name?"

"It's a watch brand" Will replies simply "A really expensive watch brand. A watch brand that for a Chicago cop costs an arm and a leg."

"Then this is your lucky day! Someone must have noticed your good work and gifted you appropriately."

Will shakes his head "I highly doubt that. People are rarely so generous, and I don't remember saving the life of anyone particularly wealthy."

"Don't be so negative, you should have more faith in the goodness of people." Capheus says as he looks down, noticing he is sadly out of popping goodness for the day, but instead of giving up he fruitlessly gropes the 2 feet of wrap for more bubbles.

"I've seen what people are like. Not a lot of faith to be had in this city, but I'll keep that in mind." 

When Will opens the box his faith his firmly restored. 

The watch isn't overly fancy or flashy, it's modest, but still remains elegant, smooth, and clearly states that it was crafted with careful consideration. He turns to Capheus to say something, but finds that the young man is already gone.

Will loves it, and if anyone came saying that a package was misplaced on his doorstep, he knows he would lie with a straight face and a guilty conscience. 

He's stroking the steel band with his thumb, mesmerized by the craftsmanship when Wolfgang appears on the other side of the kitchen counter watching him with a satisfied smirk.

The German knocks the box off the counter, a childish act to gain Will's attention "Enjoying my gift?" 

Will is more than aware that Wolfgang is there, felt him coming before he even arrived. "You stole this didn't you?"

Wolfgang gives his fellow sensate a look of pure offense "I am a honest man, and I can't believe you would think any less of me. Stealing is a crime you know."

"I can't keep stolen things Wolfgang!"

"Of course you can, no one's going to suspect a watch stolen in Hamburg is in Chicago. I covered my tracks perfectly and sent it through a discrete source. It's the perfect crime."

Will doesn't like the sound of this 'discrete source', or what it could possibly entail, but he's learned that sometimes it's best not to ask too many questions.

He grumbles under his breath his discontent instead of speaking directly to the man in front of him, putting the watch back into its box "Why did you send me this anyway."

The thief shrugs, shoving his hands into his pants pockets "I was bored, I went exploring, saw it and thought: Every good bulle should be able to tell time."

"Oh thanks" Will responds dryly "It's nice to hear you think I'm incapable of telling time."

"You know I'm always thinking of you Will”


End file.
